strange encounters
by pltnxghost
Summary: Vincent Val. get a new room mate next to him but he doesn't know who it is right yet
1. Chapter 1

Vincent climbed the stairs, watching the floor-platforms pass by, 1st, 2, and then 3rd and so on. From under his weight the flight of steps cracked and creaked making an eerie clatter in his ears, it made his skin crawl.

After what seemed like forever he finally found himself at his platform "5th, floor" it was the second to the last door on the left, there were no living quarters on the right. They were all sealed shut and repainted over with fresh new dry-wall added to make it look like there was nothing there. Vincent had lived there for far too long that he'd seen so many people move in and every one move out. Now no one lived on the 5th floor and it had been that way for 6 year now.  
>The hallways started to form with cobwebs filling the top corners with the white thread. Spiders also aggravated him even making him jump at times, He grimace. The door paint and numbers were slowly fading away leaving the clear coating behind piling away. Almost every light was blown out in the hall was so dim.<p>

No one really knew how run-down the place in reality was. There was only one working light left hanging by the wire, flickering half way down the corridor about a door down from his room. It was doing fine until a week ago, now it flickered franticly. "Odd" he thought, yet anther thing that was toying with his mind. The carpet was a dark gray before the light faded but toward his door and the last it was darkened to a black. The walls were carved with animal claw marks. The marks slashed a crossed vertically, chips of gashed wall crumbled on the floor.

He did not know why it was like that. His memories were murky, and occasionally his chest gave him hell since last week when the carpet, walls, and the only light went to shit. Standing in puzzlement Vincent tried to recall what had happened and why was there a faint light coming from under the last door. Next to his, no one lived on his floor. Raising an eyebrow. Vincent thought harder.

Thinking harder made his chest hurt, and a new headache crept into his skull. Breathing became a struggle and nausea set in.  
>"No" Vincent growled clutching at his heart and shaking his head. The pain brought him down to his knee.<br>Everything was dead silent like white noise, the light wavered for the last time and the hallway fell into darkness with Black hazy mist that was blacker then any darkness made by the fading sun. Every nerve in his body screamed at him to run. but he froze, finger loosely grasping around Cerberus's trigger .The pain in his chest subsided and the nausea dissipated but his head was pounding.  
>Distant light foot-steps closed in from behind and the sound of a crackling fire rang in Vincent ears. The hair on the back of his neck stud on end, undoing the clasp around Cerberus with his thumb like a ghost pulling it free from the holder Vincent held it at the hip under his cloak. Cocking the metal hinge back he heard the tap from the gun knowing now it was ready to fire on sight.<p>

Foot falls grew stronger and the air went cold. Tensing up Vincent slung himself upward aiming three barrels down the corridor.  
>Vincent scanned the hall in the dark franticly eyes darting back and forth. All that was there was darkness, the misty shadow disappeared and the hall grew brighter from behind. The slam of a door make him jump, however, when he turned around the light from under the door next to his shut off.<p>

Vincent shivered "what the hell" he thought"...is this place possessed?" shaking his head he put Cerberus away and crept back into his room and locked the door shut, wondering about what just happened


	2. Chapter 2

Three days after the incident of the hallway, Vincent Valentine took necessary precaution, watching the room next door to his own. Nothing happened scene that night, everything staid the same, the hallway was torn to shreds, the walls were fucked up beyond all belief, the light went out completely and now the hairs on the back of his next stud on end every time he turned his back against the end off the corridor.

Taking the exit door Vincent stepped out into the evening sunset. Street night-lights winked on along the main roads, the day light was still there and so were the people but the light's made tiny spots of colored patterns on the road leading out out of sight, however, the crowd inverted to masses. The more the sun light faded the more the streets grew of humans. Standing in the side ally just a few feet away was Shinra military boys oddly settled into a semi circular formation. Vincent sat on a wooded-pallet with his leg pulled up watching them. He figured they were searching for him but he knew that there was safety in the growing crowed.

Remembering why he was out in the first place, Vincent shock his head tearing his gaze from the Shinra personae, jumped off the crate hitting the ground lightly and walked to his favored winery on the far outskirt of Midgar. Drinking himself to a dazed sleep the night before, he wasn't paying attention to himself and drank it all. Now he need more...

wars raged outside the city. Gun fire, the cries of men, and of explosions lasted til the weary hours of the morning, yet no human could hear it. Vincent often got headaches from them. heading back home with a new bottle in hand Vincent opened the old metal door leading to the stair-way instantly an overpowering smell of blood struck his nose making his eyes grew wide.

The long hallway was fully lighted up, no shadows were cast not even in crevasse. Walking through the winding stair-case Vincent followed the scent of blood. Scanning the floor for the trail Vincent watched the platforms go by one by one the nausea, headache, and his heart began throb like before. Arriving on the fifth floor the metal steps creaked under his weight similar to his ever day life coming and going. Nothing was changed, pausing against the corner of the side-wall to his own floor, the odor of blood increased.

The light of the main hall meet with the stair light like two forces collided , good verses evil. Where the light ended the shadows fled, receding to safety. Peeking around the corner Vincent searched for the source of the smell of blood. His small shadow faded into the darkness, he could barley make out the outline of his hair and cloak, however, just beyond the lights reach was a large long trail of a darkened mass"blood", Vincent growled.

Grasping his hand around Cerberus he pulled the leather clasp free holding his gun in place. Folding his long shredded crimson cloak behind him Vincent silently step-sided around holding Cerberus three barrels down into the hallway, nothing was going to surprise him. The pain grew stronger in Vincent's body making him wince

heavy panting echoed down the hall, and grunts of pain rang in his hears, pausing Vincent arched an eyebrow "what the hell?."

the last rooms door was slung wide. a singes light was on, illuminating a pair lean legs, with tall black combat boots that went up to the knee-caps after that he could see no more. They were torn and brunt, bits of blacked skin shun thru, it look painful. Laboring in breath the victim grunted in pain then went silent. Vincent ran down the hall panicked, stopping shot for the doorway, Vincent took a second to think. Peking into the door the victim was a woman, long black hair and a beautiful slender face, with skin as white as the moon and eyelashes long, thick and full. Hiding his blush behind his high collar "thank god" he thought.

Slumped over, Vincent could not tell if the woman was still breathing. knelling down he placed his hand over her chest, it raised and fell sharply, something rattled and gurgled in her chest cavity. "damn not good..internal injurers. Sliding his hand up her crest over her heart he sighed " still beating".

Taking his gaze off the woman he looked inside the small area she had been using as a home. It was dark, nothing more than an simple couch in the furthest corner of the room, it was plain just like the room, oddly it was clean. Looking back down he garbed the unconscious woman and carried her over to the couch. Laid her down face up, her long black hair fell to his shins "damn that's long" he thought making sure she was on the couch. Blood crusted over her body, it looked painful, however, she look peaceful like a sleeping-doll.

Vincent shook his head, black hair waved. Now he finally knew what and who lived beside him, still he got that odd feeling through out his body. sighing he took one last long look at the woman and walked to the door opened it and went outside. Closing the door gently, he went to his room opened his new bottle of wine and sat down on his bed. Slowly falling asleep.


End file.
